superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
is the title of the 37th entry in the Super Sentai series. It replaced ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and joined Kamen Rider Wizard as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 6, 2013, it was joined by Kamen Rider Gaim as part of Super Hero Time, and was replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger on Feburary 16, 2014. Kyoryuger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Story Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Earth was invaded by an alien menace called Deboth, the leader of an invasion army. On the verge of extinction, some of the dinosaurs are transformed into Zyudenryu and seal Deboth and his forces in ice. Now, in the modern world, the Deboth Army have thawed and now intend to commence the mass extinction of humanity while thawing their still frozen leader. But having prepared for it, Wise God Torin gathers the only people capable of helping the Zyudenryu stop the Deboth Army: , which has been shortened to .http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/12/juuden-sentai-kyoryuger-plot-revealed.html Characters Main Kyoryugers Other Kyoryugers Future Kyoryugers Allies *Gentle *Mikoto Amano *Moshinosuke Iwaizumi *Rika Fukui *Rin Katsuyama *Candelilla *Luckyuro *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Civilians * Shiro Mifune (Ian's deceased best friend) * Rika Fukui (Nobuharu's niece) * Kenichi Fukui (Nobuharu's deceased brother-in-law) * Genryu Rippukan (Souji's father) * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Souji's mother) * Mitsuhiko Kanna Kamen Riders Space Sheriffs Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Priests *** Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *** Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin ** Debo Knights *** Raging Knight Dogold *** Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *** Resentful Knight Endolf *** New Joyful Knight Killborero *** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo ** Zetsumates *** Debo Hyogakki *** Debo Viruson *** Debo Nagareboshi ** Grunts *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima ** Debo Monsters D's Splinter Faction * Ashy * Lamunea Space War God Borudosu's Army * Space War God Borudosu * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Golem Soldiers * Barmia Soldiers * Buglars Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * Gaburu Cannon ** Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) ** Zyuden Sword Gabricalibur (Sword) * Gabrichanger (Changer) * GaburiCarnival ** Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) ** Gabutyra De Carnival (Changer/Gun) * Giga Gaburivolver (Changer/Gun) Multi-Use Devices * Zyudenchi for use with MoBuckle Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Kentrospiker ** Fang Shot *** Gabutyra Fang *** Parasa Shot ** Shield Lan Slasher *** Stego Shield *** Zakutor Slasher *** DriceLance **''Alternate Combination'' - Slash Shield Shot * Serial Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder ** Golder Zandar Thunder * Spirit Hammer * Iron-Shattering Fist * Plezuon Rocket * Feather Edge * Air-Busting Punch * Flute Buster Communication Devices * Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle Vehicles * DeinoChaser * D-Racer Mecha During the Deboss Army's centuries-long attack, twenty four prehistoric animals obtained the power to fight the invaders. Ten of them were the dinosaurs that were modified to become the Ten Great Zyudenryu (十大獣電竜 Jūdai Jūdenryū?) while thirteen were modified to become the Guardians. However, in the aftermath of the Army's defeat, the Guardians were killed and half of the Ten Great Zyudenryu (Pteragordon, Ankydon, Bunpachy, Plezuon, and Bragigas) were lost, while the remaining members stood watch, should the Deboss Army return. Zyudenryu System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● other *Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin **Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin ***Zyudenryu Gabutyra ***Zyudenryu Stegotchi ***Zyudenryu Dricera **Zyudenryu Parasagun **Zyudenryu Zakutor **Zyudenryu Bragigas/Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh *Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh *Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDaiOh **Zyudenryu Tobaspino **Zyudenryu Ankydon **Zyudenryu Bunpachy *Zyudenryu Plezuon/Rocket Henkei Plezu-Oh *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Macho *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi *''Alternate Combination'' - Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai Raiden Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Miracle Combination ● *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Kung Fu *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy *''Alternate Combination'' - Bakuretsu Kamitsuki Gattai Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Bunpachy *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Zakutor *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Parasagun *''Alternate Combination'' - Plezu-Oh Ankydon *''Alternate Combination'' - Kyoryuzin Baseball ● *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun *''Alternate Combination'' - Pteraiden-Oh Dricera *''Alternate Combination'' - SpinoDaiOh Western *''Alternate Combination'' - Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin [[LT-06|❖]] The Guardians The are lesser Zyudenryu who supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu during their fight against the Deboss Army. In a flashback from Torin, several forms of the Guardians were shown before they were killed by Gadoma and their spiritual forms was saved by Bragigas' tears. With their spiritual forms turned into small amber stones, their spirits continue to aid the Kyoryugers as part of their arsenal. The fossilized remains of the thirteen Guardians, the Secret Stones, were revealed to be the key to obtain Bragigas. Deinochaser ● Deinosgrander ● Kentrospiker ● Stymero ● Allomerus ● Beyonsmo ● Ovirappoo ● Igeranodon ● Tuperanda ● Gurumonite ● Archenolon ● Pukuptor ● Futabain ● Episodes Main cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voice): * Chaos (Voice): * Candelilla (Voice and Human Form): * Dogold (Voice): * Aigallon (Voice): * Luckyuro (Voice): * Endolf (Voice): * New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo (Voice): * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voice): * Deboth (Voice): * Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voice, Doctor Ulshade: Recurring allies *Dantetsu Kiryu: *Shiro Mifune: *Yuko Fukui: *Rika Fukui: *Genryu Rippukan: *Gentle: *Ramirez: *Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: *Yayoi Ulshade: Guest stars *Hiroshi Nakazato: *Mikoto Amano (Meeko): *Ferocious Knight D (Voice): *Reiko Tanba: * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori Notes *This is the first season without a Yellow Ranger since Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **This is also the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. **After the airing of the first episode producer Takahito Omori explained that the omission of a Yellow Ranger was due to the perception that kids would see a male Yellow Ranger as feminine.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-chief-producer-finally.html#.USf146U4uO4 *This series brings back two elements that were previously integral parts of Super Sentai but were omitted from recent series: **The first series since Magiranger to use subtitles when a new character or mecha is introduced. **The first series since Goseiger to use an eyecatch for the midpoint break. Gokaiger and Go-Busters instead had their logo appear in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. It also marks the return of personal weapons for each team's member, as Gokaiger ''and ''Go-Busters ''are only relying on sidearms that acts as their personal weapons (with exception of GokaiSilver, Beet Buster and Stag Buster). *This is the first season since ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to start off with four male Rangers and one female Ranger. **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' doesn't count since while it is technically considered a five-person team, it still started with three members. *This is the second season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This is the first Sentai series to have warriors based off Auxillary Mecha, a concept introduced for Power Rangers Jungle Fury and the Bandai America toy line. **When transforming Ramirez and Tessai say "Spirit Ranger, Fire" instead of "Kyoryu Change" like the others. *This series share some similarities with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: **Both teams gain their powers from grand mechanic animals (Power Animals and Zyudenryu). **Both teams use collectible items that link to the mecha (Gao Jewels and Zyudenchi). **Both teams inherit the conflict with the villains from centuries ago. **Both Red Rangers are the last one to join the main team. **Both main teams only have 1 female. **Both 6th Rangers are warriors from the past. ***They both were used as hosts for mask-origined members of the villains. **Both series played feature songs (Hibiki no Shirabe and Dino Soul) in episode 29. Their full versions are played in latter episodes as well. **Both series featured a Ranger able to sense attacks via sudden wind gusts. *The name "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" is a reversal of the name of an earlier season Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *With an average rating of 3.9%, Kyoryuger has the worst viewing figures in the history of the Super Sentai franchise.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/548.html **This continues the trend of declination numbers of average viewer's rate in Super Sentai series 4-years straight since Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Dino Force. Official websites *Kyoryuger at Toei.co.jp *Kyoryuger at Super-sentai.net *Kyoryuger at Tv-asahi.co.jp References